Rambling Ed
"Rambling Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 2 and the 38th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed, as per Eddy's suggestion, leaves his home and stays at Rolf's house when Sarah becomes too bossy to him. Rolf enjoys this at first, but the Eds soon start to test his hospitality. Plot The episode begins with Eddy showing off his latest scam to two–no, make that three–excited customers. Eddy is running a séance for Rolf, Jonny, and Plank. After he makes contact with the other side, he tells them that the spirit needs "bus fare" to cross. As if to prove this, a can with a hole in the lid for change rattles. The three customers reluctantly each drop a quarter in, and the can makes its way across the table before dropping off the edge. Eddy bends down, and we get to see that the can trick was performed by Edd with a magnet. Edd then heads backstage secretly and starts moving a clothesline. Clipped to the line is a flour-covered Ed. When Ed gets an arm inside Eddy's curtained-off seance room, however, he suddenly stops. Rolf and Jonny are miffed by this, so Eddy reaches outside, grabs Ed, and tugs him through. Ed flies through the room, and Eddy's customers look after him–a lucky thing, as Eddy's hard tug has inadvertently pulled Edd into the room as well. Eddy quickly pulls his ghost back, and Ed begins to speak, reciting "I'm a Little Teapot". Suddenly, however, Edd cries for help outside the curtains. Those inside look at him and see shadows of a monster flashing on the curtains. The monster attacks Edd and then turns towards the seance. Eddy, Rolf, and Jonny cower under the table as the monster rips the curtains down...and reveals herself as Sarah. Sarah grabs the "spirit" and drags him upstairs with her. Eddy follows his stolen ghost upstairs to find that Jimmy is complaining about one of Ed's socks lying on Sarah's floor. Ed picks it up, and Sarah then yells at him to dress his dolls. After a few more commands, including one demanding he get rid of his freezer experiment she pulls out a long list of things for him to do and walks off with Jimmy. Seeing this, Eddy decries it as pathetic, and asks Ed if he'd do whatever Sarah told him. Upon receiving a yes as the answer, he suggests to Ed that he find his own place. Instead of replying, Ed stares cluelessly ahead, so Eddy puts his hands in Ed's mouth and talks for him. When Edd brings up some of the problems inherent in moving out, Ed performs the same hand/mouth trick on Eddy, making Eddy say that he'll help Ed pack. Once Ed's stuff is packed up, Eddy and Edd help him move it out. Ed has packed his stuff in a gigantic suitcase, and he tries to fit it through his window. Once he gets it through, the release of tension is so great that the suitcase flies along the ground, forcing Edd to run from it. Eventually, it runs over Edd, and stops there. Ed asks Eddy about the chores, and Eddy says it's taken care of; in reality, he has tricked Jonny into doing them disguised as Ed. Ed and Eddy get on top of the suitcase, and Eddy asks Ed where he wants to live; upon learning Ed wants to be somewhere close to a mailbox, Eddy gets an idea and says he knows just the place. Rolf, meanwhile, is testing dirt by chewing it, he then goes to his shed, but finds a horrific sight inside. The Eds have taken up residence there. Rolf angrily beckons them to the ground, and accuses them of swindling him earlier. The Eds then explain how they're helping Ed move out, and Rolf's whole attitude towards them changes. He is completely in favor of Ed's moving out, as he sees it as a brave decision. Edd notes that Rolf is a fine fellow, and they unpack. When he unlatches Ed's case, the shed shakes, and the case erupts. When the dust clears, there is a replica of Ed's room set up in Rolf's shed. While Rolf is initially welcoming, however, things soon go sour. Ed bathes in the troughs of pig food, Eddy lazes around on things Rolf is trying to work with, and Edd performs experiments with eggs. Rolf's patience finally wears through when one of Edd's experiments sends him tumbling into his remaining eggs, breaking them all. At this, he becomes completely fed up and banishes the Eds to the shed. Even this banishment does not solve his problems, however, for the Eds find a way to transport their shed around. Thus are the Eds able to sneak into his house and raid his fridge without breaking their banishment. When Rolf gets inside, tired and hungry, and finds his empty fridge and some stacks of dirty dishes, he looks around, amazed, and then sets to work washing the dishes. When he finally finishes with these, he's so tired that he lies down in the kitchen and goes to sleep. Rolf's eyes have barely shut when he is awaked by a loud noise. As it turns out, Ed snores, and this noise is loud enough to drive Rolf to search for a new refuge. When he comes to his room, he thinks he's found a place to hide, but this isn't so; instead, Edd and Eddy have commandeered his bed. Finally, the next morning, the snores stop. Rolf, who has not gotten any sleep, is finally ready to lay himself down to rest, but he is roused by the beeping of a smoke alarm. He runs to the kitchen and finds Eddy making omelets. Edd then comes up to him and offers the paper and a slice of grapefruit. Rolf isn't sure which situation to confront first, and is then faced with Ed, who has ripped out his sink and wasted all his toilet paper. Rolf's eyes slide about the room, looking at all the chaos; eventually, fed up, he lets out a yell on how he cannot take the burden of hospitality anymore. This yell echoes throughout the cul-de-sac, stopping all activity in its tracks. Later on, however, it seems that the Eds have taken no notice of Rolf's anger, as they are playing with Rolf's shed. Rolf, finally fed up with the Eds, bursts inside and corrals them. He then drags them outside and makes them watch as he looks into a polished pumpkin, pretending to put on a "crystal ball" act. He then says that the spirit of the rind speaks, and brandishes his muscles as a threat as he commands them to do various acts. The episode ends with Ed in much the same position as he was in at the start; the only difference is that instead of only him serving his sister, it's him and his friends serving Rolf. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': about Eddy's spirit summoning spell "I think we have angered the spirits, as it is a travesty to mix salami and bologna." ---- *'Eddy': without subtlety for money "The spirit's a little low on cash and needs bus fare to join us!" and Jonny insert quarters into jar. The jar shakes, demanding more money. "Crosstown, full fare." ---- *'Rolf': frightened "Look! It is so repulsive! It wants Rolf!" Ed: up as the spirit "I am a little teapot, short and stout! This is my handle, this is my spout!" ---- *'Ed': being pulled on the ear by Sarah "It wasn't me, Sarah, I always put the seat down!" ---- *'Eddy': at Ed's manipulation by Sarah "Get over it! If she told you to jump in the lake with a rock tied to your head and wait for naked photos of you to develop so she could hand 'em out to all the kids in the cul-de-sac, would you?!" Ed: "I had socks on, Eddy!" Eddy: disgusted "Ohhh!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed's mouth and impersonating him "I like it, Eddy! I have one eyebrow and the brain of a bug!" Edd: "Going out on one's own requires planning, Eddy. There's so much work involved that–" Ed:'' Eddy's mouth and impersonating him'' "Relax Double D, I'll help him pack!" Edd: "Well, let's just be sure to pack hand soap." ---- *'Edd': to pull out Ed's oversized luggage "Ed, did you pack only the essentials like I asked?" Ed: his oversized luggage with extreme force "Tag! You're it!" Eddy: "Go, Double D, go!" Edd: against the front of Ed's luggage "Aah!" from Ed's case "Curse these short legs!" being crushed by the case "Well, there's my exercise for the day." ---- *'Eddy': "Think big, Ed. Where have you always wanted to live?" Ed: "Close to a mailbox, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': "Shall we unpack?" Eddy: "Don't break a nail, Double D." ---- *'Ed': "My place is the cat's tuxedo, guys! Right, Poochie?" cow ---- *'Ed': "I love canoes!" ---- *'Rolf': to pull up a tree stump "May shower scum devour your head!" ---- *'Ed': by while being pulled by Rolf's cow, captures Rolf's attention "I'm a cowboy! Bang! Bang!" Rolf: calmly "A burden has been placed on Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': Edd "May your nose fester with the rage of olives!" ---- *'Ed': Rolf "Hi, Rolf." rams into Ed which causes him to hit Rolf's tractor, knocking it over. 'Edd': "Look, a hypothesis!" lands face first in the eggs. "Documented and proven." up an egg " Not a scratch." Rolf: "MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN LIKE MY MAMA'S HEAD OF HAIR!" Victor to ram the Eds back into the shed "You have the use of Rolf's shed and NOTHING MORE!" slams the shed door. ---- *'Ed': "Anyone got a breath mint?" Rolf: loud that it echoes across the entire Cul-de-Sac and catches the attention of all of the other kids "THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!" ---- *'Rolf': the Eds' future "The yeast has risen and tells me the future of the couch-creature Ed-boys. Do you hear it? The spirit of the rind speaks." Ed: "What does it say?" Eddy: sarcastically "Yeah, tell us, O Swami!" Rolf: "It says that your day will begin by..." as he shows his muscles "CLEANING MY PIG PEN!" Eds get so scared that they run off and call for his pigs. ---- *'Rolf': to see the Eds working for him "Also your future will hold that you de-lice the chickens, and shake the dew from the tree, and brush the hair on the back of Rolf!" Edd: panicking "Gloves! I need gloves!" Ed: "Pumpkins sure are bossy." Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" ---- *'Rolf': "Ah, the beast has stopped. Nighty-night Rolf." the fire alarm in the kitchen "Smoke? What!?" ---- *'Rolf': angry "Having fun with my shed Ed boys?" inside shed Edd: frightened "Is all well, Rolf?" Ed: oblivious to Rolf's frustration "Wipe your feet please." Rolf: his shirt and charging at the Eds "YOU HAVE BROKEN THE CELERY STALK ON THE BACK OF A SEA URCHIN!" Eddy: "What'd he say?" Rolf: the Eds "SHAK-LA-VA!" Trivia *'Goofs': **The box Eddy sits on during the scam reads "Detergen" instead of "Detergent" when he's talking to Edd after Edd collects the money. **When Sarah ripped the curtain down and said "Eddy, you idiot!" her lips didn't sync up with her voice. **When Ed puts Rolf and the tractor on top of the egg, the red stripe on Rolf's shirt is missing. **When Edd is doing his egg experiment and Rolf's tractor falls, he says "Look! A hypothesis!" This would not make sense as a hypothesis is an educated guess about the results of an experiment. Edd's statement would make more sense if he said something like "My hypothesis was correct!" **When Ed snores, the shed expands when he inhales and contracts when he exhales. Technically speaking, the opposite should happen, as the shed would compress with his inhalations and expand when he exhales. **Rolf has bags under his eyes after he opens the door on Eddy and Double D. But when he ran to the kitchen after hearing the smoke alarm, the bags under his eyes are gone. The bags then reappear immediately afterwards. **During the scene where Rolf yells "THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!" it shows Kevin and Nazz looking towards the right side of the of the Cul-de-Sac, near the playground, though Rolf's house is on the left side of the Cul-de-Sac. **When the Eds tip the shed over, Eddy is seen standing on the top of the bed, when he should be standing on the walls of the shed like Ed and Edd. Throughout the rest of the scene, he is seen standing on the bed, even though gravity should make him fall off. **When the Eds tipped the shed over the first time, the door handle was on the right. But when Rolf opens the door, you can see that he puts the door downwards. Shouldn't he open it the other way? *Apparently Rolf does not allow all his animals to be in his shed. *The money can was the same one Edd used in "Look Into My Eds." This is the can's second appearance on the show. *Eddy demonstrates his special self-proclaimed omelet-making talent here. It was previously mentioned in "Who, What, Where, Ed." *During the scene where Ed is snoring, some of the background music from "A Glass of Warm Ed" plays. *Ed's freezer experiment later returns in "X Marks the Ed". *This is the second appearance of Wilfred and the first episode where his name is revealed. Wilfred's first appearance was in "Flea-Bitten Ed." *When Eddy says "Enter, O' spirit of the Underwood," he's making a reference to Scott "Diggs" Underwood, a storyboard artist for the show. *Because Eddy and Edd were sleeping in Rolf's bed, Rolf was forced to sleep against the bedroom's door. Yet the next morning Eddy and Edd get to the kitchen without waking Rolf by opening the bedroom door. *Edd reveals in this episode that he is an only child. *This is the second time that Ed said "Anyone got a breath mint?" The first time was in "A Boy and His Ed." *This is the second time Ed said "I love canoes!" The first time was "Oath to an Ed." *Rolf's bedroom is on the first floor in this episode, but in "Here's Mud in Your Ed," it is on the second floor. *Kevin and Nazz make cameo appearances in this episode, and do not speak. *Rolf breaks from his usual habit of speaking in third-person when he uses the word my in this episode three times ("My patience is wearing thin like Mama's head of hair!" "Having fun with my shed Ed-boys?" and "Your day will begin by...CLEANING MY PIG PEN!"). *In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, in the final cut-scene of "Cool Yer Ed," Ed's stuff from his room reappears in Rolf's shed. *Ed's line "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs" was previously said in "Who, What, Where, Ed." *This is the first episode where Ed sings a nursery rhyme. *The title is a reference to the Allman Brothers song "Ramblin' Man." Gallery Rambling Ed.jpg|Look at Jonny, he has a uni-brow for the second time! Image:Ghost_ed.jpg|"I'm a little teapot, short and stout." File:Savage_beast_sarah.jpg|"Stay back! Retreat! Save me from this savage beast! Don't you touch me!" File:Freezer_experiment.jpg|Ed's freezer experiment. File:Ed_mouth.jpg|"I like it Eddy, I have one eyebrow, and a brain of a bug." Eddy Puppet.jpg|"Relax Double D, I'll help him pack." File:Rambling_Eds_-_Edd.png|"Well, there's my exercise for the day." homesweethome.PNG|Eddy Tiki Tiki? File:HI_NEIGHBOUR.jpg|HI NEIGHBOR! Rambling ed 0001.jpg|"Do not frazzle Rolf!" Edd testing the Egg shells..PNG|Edd testing the eggs' shells. Angry Rolf on Tractor.png|"May your nose fester with the rage of olives!" Scrambeled Eggs.PNG|Rolf scrambled eggs with his head. Sleeping Ed Under a Cow.gif|Ed sleeping under Beatrice. File:Turn_off_the_light.jpg|Awkward. File:Sink.jpg|Could I borrow this sink? Rambling ed 049 0002.jpg|"THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!!!" Angry Rolf.png|"You have broken the celery stalk on the back of a sea urchin!!!" Rambling Eds Beat Up.jpg|The Eds getting the beating of their life from Rolf. Pumpkin.jpg|The pumpkin knows all! Saddle wrapped Eds.jpg|They're back in the saddle again! Video See Also *Ed's Freezer Experiment *Séance Category:Episodes Category:Season 2